eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Dag efter Dag
|year = 1982 |position = 8th |points = 67 |previous = Fångad i en dröm |next = Främling }} Dag efter dag was the Swedish entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1982 in Harrogate performed by the duo Chips. It was performed 9th on the night following Cyprus and preceding Austria. At the close of voting, it finished in 8th place with 67 points. On April 18, 1982, the song reached the first place at Svensktoppen; where it stayed for nine rounds. On June 13, 1982, the song was the last song to be number one at Svensktoppen, before the program was removed the first time. Chips also recorded the song with lyrics in English, Day after Day. Lyrics Swedish= Nu är det nåt stort på gång, ja, snart ska nånting hända Ingenting kan ändra det och nu är det för sent att vända Lika bra att det blir sagt för du har ändå märkt det Hur som helst så känns det helt okej Det är nånting som jag vill säga dig Dag efter dag, gång på gång var jag på väg Dag efter dag, gång på gång, tog steg för steg Men nu var det nåt som sa mig Wow wow wow... vill ha dig Så ska det vara, du och jag, dag efter dag Satsar allt på samma kort har inget att förlora Säger vad jag känner nu och inga ord kan bli för stora Sen den dag jag såg dig här, förstod jag vad jag saknat Hör nu på, ja, lyssna nu på mig Det är nånting som jag vill säga dig Dag efter dag, gång på gång var jag på väg Dag efter dag, gång på gång, tog steg för steg Men nu var det nåt som sa mig Wow wow wow... vill ha dig Så ska det vara, du och jag, dag efter dag Jag kände nånting inom mig Wow wow wow... vill ha dig Så ska det vara, du och jag, dag efter dag Du och jag, dag efter dag, dag efter dag |-| Translation= Now something big is on its way, yes, soon something is going to happen Nothing can change it and now it's too late to turn back I might as well say it, because you've already noticed it Anyway, it feels completely OK There's something I want to tell you Day after day, time after time I was on my way Day after day, time after time, took step by step But now there was something telling me Wow wow wow... I want you That's how it should be, you and I, day after day I place all my bets on the same card, I have nothing to lose I'm telling you what I'm feeling now, and no words can be too big Since the day I saw you here, I understand what I've been missing Now listen, yes, listen to me now There's something I want to tell you Day after day, time after time I was on my way Day after day, time after time, took step by step But now there was something telling me Wow wow wow... I want you That's how it should be, you and I, day after day I felt something inside of me Wow wow wow... I want you That's how it should be, you and I, day after day You and I, day after day, day after day Video Category:Sweden Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1982 Category:20th Century Eurovision